On the Pages of a Magazine
by Seven Shi
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Syaoran are discovered by a modelling agent? Read and find out! (S+S) (CHAPTER 4 iS NOW UP!)
1. Heat Wave

Konnichiwa! Here I am again! This will be my first multi-chapter fic. More on the humorous/s+s side. =) hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters.

On the Pages of a Magazine

By: Suteki Sakura

Sakura lay sprawled out on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _'It's so hot! And…boring!' _It was the middle of summer and even though all the windows in Sakura's room were wide open, she still was uncomfortably warm. Kero was, as usual, playing video games. Sakura was surprised that he wasn't even complaining about the heat.

Fujitaka was at an archaeology dig and wouldn't be back until late. Touya was downstairs, probably watching TV.

"What should I do?" Sakura asked, half to herself and half to Kero.

Kero finished his game and flew over to Sakura.

"Wellllllll… you COULD get started with your homework…" he gave her a teasing grin. "You remember last summer? And the summer before that? And the sum--" 

"I get the point, Kero-chan." Sakura answered, still not moving from her position on the bed. "I still have one week. Don't worry about it."

Touya had called it a "Family Tradition". Every summer, Sakura ran around on the last day of vacation trying to get her homework done.

Sakura sighed. _'What to do…what to do…'_ Suddenly, she leaned over the bed and grabbed her backpack. Half of her body was now just hanging off the bed, with Sakura supporting herself with one arm. As she went to fish for her cell phone in her bag, it rang, surprising her off the bed. 

"Hoeee…" she rubbed her elbow as she answered her phone. "Ouch…Moshi moshi, Sakura desu…"

"Sakura-chan? Daijoubu? I heard you say ouch."

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! Hahahaha, I just fell off the bed when you called."

"So, how are you?" Tomoyo asked, "It's a hot day today, isn't it?"

"Hai…you said it! And I'm so bored today! I have nothing to do…" Sakura was now sitting on the floor hugging her knees and watching Kero play a new game, Chrono Cross.

"Oh…well, I'd invite you to come over, but unfortunately, I'm still at out summer house." Tomoyo explained, "Mother and I will be coming back tomorrow."

"I see…wait, summer house? You have another house besides your mansion?" Sakura asked, awestruck. "Wow, Tomoyo-chan, sugoi!" she squealed.

"It's nothing. Really, just a small cottage. Ah, I have to go now, Sakura-chan. Is it okay if I can come over tomorrow?" 

"Sure! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, Tomoyo-chan! Take care!"

Kero yelled in the background, telling Tomoyo to bring some cake.

"Hai, Kero-chan" she laughed. "I'll bake a cake for you guys."

"WAI!" Kero exclaimed, when Sakura told him.

"Bye Tomoyo-chan, see you tomorrow!"

__

Click.

Sakura sighed. "What now?" she asked Kero. "Tomoyo-chan's not here…and there's nothing to do at home…" she leaned her head back on the bed. _'Hmm…I wonder if Syaoran-kun is busy…' _

"Yoshi! I'll go to Syaoran-kun's place! He can keep me company…" Sakura grinned.

"What? Why do you want to go to the gaki's place?" Kero asked, slightly annoyed.

"Kero-chan, there's nothing else to do!" she grabbed her bag and stood up. "Wanna come?" 

"Well…ok. Promise to buy me pudding?" 

"Ehh…fine, okay. Let's go!" 

Kero flew into Sakura's backpack and hid there as they went downstairs.

Touya was in the kitchen, cooking pasta. He turned around, seeing Sakura walking to the door. "Kaijuu. Where are you going?"

"I'm just going over to Syaoran-kun's place, Onii-chan. Be back in a little while!" she called back.

"Well, ok. But be sure to come back before dinner. You're in charge of it today." Touya turned back to his cooking then suddenly jerked his head back to Sakura, who was out the door and walking. "Wait a minute...Sakura's going to...that GAKI'S place?!?!" 

~*~

Well well well, what's gonna happen next? Just wait for the next chapter! 

Wuvs! Sutekisakura@yahoo.com 


	2. Discoveries

HI again! Here's the next chapter! Hope its a little more fulfilling than the first! =)

On the Pages of a Magazine

Chapter 2

By: Suteki Sakura

Syaoran sat at the breakfast bar in his apartment, drinking a cold chocolate milkshake that he'd whipped up himself. He was wearing a white silk Chinese style sleeveless shirt and dark green pajama pants. The air conditioner was on full blast, so it was comfortably cool in the room. Syaoran had just inwardly thanked his mother for getting him an apartment with central cooling. He was working on his summer math worksheets when he heard the buzzer at his door. Syaoran put down the papers and walked to the door, unlatching and opening it.

"O…oro?" Syaoran stared at the figure at the door, Sakura, who was smiling brightly at him. _'Syaoran, stop staring! You're getting obvious! Shut up! Argh, I'm doing it again! Sane people don't have conversations with themselves like this! I'm NOT insane, is that what you're saying? AHHHHH.' _

"Sakura. What…uh…brings you here?"

Syaoran moved aside to let Sakura in. She giggled and let herself plop onto one of the couches, closing her eyes. Suddenly, a muffled cry came from Sakura's bag. 

"OUCH, SAKURA! You just smashed me!" It was Kero, who flew out of her bag.

"Ano…Gomen ne, Kero-chan! I forgot!" she turned to Syaoran and grinned. "Syaoran-kun! Your place is so nice and cool! I hope you don't mind me coming here…" she looked up at Syaoran with a questioning look.

"A…aa." He nodded, cheeks burning. "I don't mind."

__

'Why am I blushing? She's only in my apartment. She's been here before, right? Yeah, but not alone…ah! SHUT UP, SYAORAN!'

"Does the kid have a fever?" Kero said, noticing Syaoran's face. 

Sakura got up and went over to Syaoran who at the moment had found something interesting about his carpet. "Are you okay? Your face is red." she held the back of her hand to his forehead, making him jerk back. Her eyes widened.

"Uh…ah…I'm ok." He said, moving to the kitchen. "Do you want a milkshake? I can make you one…"

"Sure! That'd be great!"

"I want one tooooooo!" Kero yelled enthusiastically. 

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Chocolate, please!" Sakura went around into the kitchen with Syaoran, eager to watch him make the shake. She started opening the refrigerator and cupboards for no reason. "Hmm...did you know that Tomoyo-chan has a summer house? She's over there now…but she's coming back tomorrow and…Mou! You have no food, Syaoran-kun!"

"N…Nanda?" Syaoran twisted his head back to look at what Sakura was pointing at. His refrigerator was empty, except for a bottle of milk, some water, and butter. The cupboards were in the same condition. "A…ano…I have…no time to go grocery shopping?" He finished making Sakura's shake and handed it to her. 

"Arigato." She tasted the shake. "Oishiiiiiiiii! You're so good at making milkshakes!" she grinned.

"…Thanks, Sakura."

"HEY! What about mine??" 

Syaoran glared at Kero. "Share with Sakura."

Kero growled, but flew to Sakura's shake anyway.

"Anyways, how do you survive here, with your refrigerator looking like that?" she pointed. "How about we go to the supermarket, huh? I'll come with you. And besides, you don't seem to be too busy today."

"O…okay." 

"Perfect! You can buy me that pudding I wanted, Sakura." Kero said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, but now let's go!" Sakura grabbed her backpack and swung it on, taking her shake with her. "C'mon, Syaoran-kun. We've got work to do!" she grinned.

~*~

They were at the supermarket, in the baking aisle. Sakura had just put a box of hotcake mix in their cart, explaining to Syaoran that she was going to make him hotcakes one day. To this, he just blushed as usual. From inside Sakura's backpack, Kero vaguely whispered something about pudding. Sakura made sure to get some, so as not to make Kero mad at her. (A/N: she's so nice. Hahahah)

Syaoran suddenly noticed a lady who had been following them through the last few aisles. "Sakura, do you see that lady behind us? No wait, don't make it too obvious…yeah…her…" He gave the lady a sidelong glance. "She's been following us for a while now…"

Sakura was looking at the lady, who was picking out bouquets of flowers. "Do you want me to ask her what she wants?" She put the can of chicken noodle soup she was holding into the cart and started walking towards the lady.

"Wait, no…" Syaoran started to say, but it was too late. Sakura had already made her way to the lady and they were now talking. _'Well, she doesn't look like she wants to do Sakura harm…and Sakura doesn't seem bothered by her…'_ He decided to join Sakura and see what this lady was all about. 

"Really? You mean it?" Sakura gushed. 

The woman had offered Sakura her business card and was smiling and looking at her face. She suddenly saw Syaoran walking over to them and smiled even more. "Hello! I was just talking to your friend here…"

"SYAORAN-KUUUUUUN!" 

"O-oi?!" Syaoran almost fell backwards from the way Sakura pounced on him. "Nani…?" He could feel his ears burning. 

"Kazeshi-san…" Sakura motioned to the woman, who was still smiling. "She asked if we'd be interested in trying out to be commercial print models!" this got Sakura squealing. "Imagine that, Syaoran-kun! I'm gonna be just like Okaa-san!" 

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "We? As in, me too?" he asked the lady, pointing to himself. 

"That's right! I hope you didn't mind me following you two…I just had to get a closer look before I asked…By the way, my name is Kazeshi Natsuko." she said, smiling kindly at Syaoran.

"It's okay!" Sakura couldn't seem to wipe the silly grin off her face.

"So, what do you say? How about this, just give me a call when you decide if you want to do it, and we'll set up a preliminary shoot, that okay?" Natsuko said. 

Syaoran began to let go of all suspicion about her. Sakura looked like she had no problem with her. And Natsuko seemed like a nice lady. _'But really…me…a model?' _He just couldn't picture himself doing that. '_But the look on Sakura's face…she looks…is, so happy. I guess I could do it…if she wants me to…'_

"Arigato, Kazeshi-san! We'll give you a call! Bye!" Sakura waved as Natsuko made her way into another aisle. "Wow, Syaoran-kun…that was…sugoi!"

"Un…"

"Syaoran-kun...let's do it!" She looked up at Syaoran. "You are going to be in this with me, right?" 

"If you want…"

"ALRIGHT!!" She nearly jumped two feet in the air. "I can't wait to tell Tomoyo-chan!"

~*~

As always, R&R are always appreciated! =) Hope this one had more story in it than the last. ^^

Sutekisakura@yahoo.com


	3. The Tiger Pose

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a little longer than usual…(and this chapter isn't even like…that LONG.) schoolwork just kept piling up. (_ grr, great expectations!) anyways, hope you guys enjoy this!

On the Pages of a Magazine

Chapter 3

By: Suteki Sakura

"Tadaima!" Sakura exclaimed, as she entered the front door. "Hoe? 'Nii-chan? What were you doing behind the door?"

Touya had been waiting by the door since six o'clock that night. About an hour and a half before Sakura came home. 

"Just making sure you came home…" Touya opened the door and peeked outside, eyeing the street, from left to right. "Good. That gaki didn't come with you." He said with a relieved sigh.

Sakura giggled. "Oh, you mean Syaoran-kun? He walked me home."

"What?!" Her brother made for the door again before Sakura stopped him, still grinning.

"He wouldn't come any closer than a block away from our house!" she pouted. "'Nii-chan, why do you always have to scare him off?"

"I'm the only one that can mess with you."

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at Touya. "Ano…oh! You'll never guess what happened today!"

"Nani." He said, looking disinterested.

"A lady came up to us at the supermarket and asked Syaoran-kun and me to try out to be print models!" Sakura was now starry eyed and grinning. As Touya looked at her, his gaze softened for a second then flashed back to his usual teasing face.

"Was she wearing her glasses?" Touya grinned as his sister stomped on his foot.

Sakura stormed up the stairs and up to her room while yelling back at Touya. "You'll see! One day, I'll be so famous, you'll bow down to me!" 

Touya smirked. "Kaijuu."

~*~

Dialing the number on the business card, Sakura smiled. _'What a wonderful day! I can't wait to tell Tomoyo!' _

"Hai, Kazeshi desu?"

"Ah…Hi! Kazeshi-san? It's me, Kinomoto Sakura. The girl from the supermarket?" she smiled into the receiver.

"Oh! Yes, yes, Sakura-san." Sakura could tell from the voice that Natsuko was probably smiling also. "Have you two decided if you're going to go for the modeling job?" 

"Hai! Syaoran-kun said he's okay with it." Sakura gave Kero his pudding before she flopped down on her bed. "When should we come by? Is it at the address here on the card you gave me?"

"Yes. How about, Tuesday at…three o'clock. Is that okay for you both?"

A short silence came between the conversation while Sakura thought. _'Tuesday…the day after tomorrow…yeah!'_

"That would be great!" she answered.

"Alright, just come in casual clothes. We'll take care of the rest. See you there!" 

~*~

Syaoran and Tomoyo sat in Sakura's room eating the cake that the latter had brought. 

"Mmmmm!" squealed Kero. "You make the best cake, Tomoyo!"

"Yeah, it is really good!" Sakura and Syaoran both answered at the same time, which also earned both flushed cheeks.

"I'm glad you think so!" Tomoyo smiled. "Anyways, so that photo shoot is tomorrow for you two, right?"

"Hai!" answered Sakura cheerfully.

Tomoyo sighed. "Do you mind…if I take practice shots of you guys?"

"Uh...sure…" Syaoran said.

"GREAT!" Tomoyo reached behind her and pulled out her camera, a tripod, and a suitcase.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Ano…Tomoyo-chan. Where'd all that come from?!"

"I brought it." She smiled. "Here are some outfits I made for you two to wear!"

Syaoran and Sakura both facefaulted.

---

"Okay…just tilt your head down a teensy bit…o…okay, great! Hold it!" 

__

Click. Flash.

Tomoyo giggled. She had Syaoran wear dark olive green cords and a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a lighter green polo shirt. He was sitting on the floor while Sakura leaned forward behind him on his shoulder, arm draped in front. Tomoyo had most likely gotten a picture of that pose with a very red faced Syaoran. _'Oh man, if this is what Kazeshi-san is going to have us do at the photo shoot…I don't know if I can survive it!'_

Sakura was wearing a red 3/4-sleeve blouse; a long beige skirt and the same beige-colored leather calf length boots. _'Hey, Tomoyo-chan's outfits for us are a bit tamer than usual…heehee!'_ she thought. 

"Alright! Now how about this…" Tomoyo arranged them to have Syaoran sitting leaning back on his hand with his side facing the camera. She then made Sakura kneel slightly behind him, facing him. Sakura leaned forward on one hand, which was on the other side of Syaoran's legs. Basically, Sakura looked like a tiger, and Syaoran was a log. The tiger was just crawling over the log, halfway past it. (A/N: LOL!!) 

__

'Oh. My. God. I feel faint…' Syaoran thought, feeling his face burn. _'Why did I even agree to this in the first place? Simple. Sakura asked. Gee. Just wait until **tomorrow.**_' 

~*~

Please review. ^^ Sutekisakura@yahoo.com


	4. Confessions

Konnnnnnichiwa! Finally, the long awaited 4th chapter. Gomen ne, minna-san. Homework was piling up again…(I swear…my English teacher is insane! ^_^) aaaaaanyhow, here it is, hope you enjoy it!

On the Pages of a Magazine

Chapter 4

By: Suteki Sakura

The auburn haired boy stared up at the ceiling of his apartment. He was laying on the sofa, munching on a pack of Pocky. (A/N: yummmmm) He had just come home from the practice shoot with Tomoyo and Sakura.

__

'I can't believe you did that, Syaoran. You IDIOT! Hey, shut up okay? Its not like I can help something like that…Great, now its impossible that Sakura doesn't know I like her!'

Earlier that day, at Sakura's house, she and Syaoran were in a pose where Sakura was wrapped around Syaoran in a cat-like fashion. It was Tomoyo's idea, and of course, she pretended that something on her camera wasn't working. So she made them freeze for about a minute while she tried to figure out what was wrong. It became all too much for Syaoran then, who eventually fainted from the rapid blood rush to his head.

__

'Well…that's okay…I guess. I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later, right? Might as well be now…' 

Syaoran sighed. A sudden ring of the phone jolted him off the sofa. 

"N…nanda?!" he turned around and reached for the cordless phone on the side table. He climbed back onto the sofa as he answered. To his surprise, a pleasantly familiar voice played on his ears.

"Sakura?"

"Hai! Syaoran-kun, I just called to see if you were okay…because you know how at my house earlier how you fainted. And your face was all red…so I…was just worried 'cuz maybe you had a fever…or something." 

Syaoran answered with an awkward silence.

"S…Syaoran-kun? Daijoubu?" Sakura asked. Her voice conveyed worry through the phone.

"N-nan demo nai! I…uh…" Syaoran desperately tried to start up a conversation, but sadly his mind was blank at the moment. His face was flushed red and he was grateful that Sakura couldn't see him right then.

"Ano…so, don't you think Tomoyo-chan's outfits today were normal for once?" the emerald-eyed girl giggled, and Syaoran felt a small smile play on his lips. 

__

'Her laugh…makes me happy…'

"And your smile makes me happy too…" He said, unconsciously. Suddenly his eyes widened in horror as he realized what he just said. Sakura was silent. Syaoran fell back on the arm of the sofa. 

__

'OH CRAP! I just said that out loud, didn't I? NOOOOOO'

At hearing this shocked Sakura. Until now, she never really knew how Syaoran felt about her. Sure they were friends, but he didn't talk about much to her except if it was about the Clow Cards. She truly didn't know what to say. 

"Na…nani? Syaoran-kun? A…arigato!" even though she was confused, she still thanked him cheerfully.

__

'You should say it now, Syaoran…'

"Sakura…There's…um…something…I…ah…have…to um…" Syaoran stuttered, blushing furiously.

__

'Who knew this could be so hard? And…I'm already only on the phone!'

"What is it, Syaoran-kun?" 

__

'SAY IT!'

"Sakura, I…" he mumbled.

__

'What is it that Syaoran-kun wants to tell me…?' Sakura thought to herself, feeling her heart beat quicken.

"Sakura, I… I love you!" he finally blurted out. Syaoran winced and shut his eyes, bracing himself for Sakura's rejection. He heard her soft gasp on the other line.

__

'Syaoran…loves me? Is he the one I love the most?' Sakura thought back from when Syaoran first came from Hong Kong. She knew she cared for him as a friend. But did she really **love** him? _'I can't tell him I love him back…when I'm not totally sure…it wouldn't be...true...demo…will I hurt his feelings?'_

"Syaoran-kun…thank you…" she smiled into the phone "I…uh…well…I'll see you tomorrow then…at the photo shoot, ne?"

__

'She…doesn't love me…' 

"…Yeah…tomorrow…" Syaoran answered sadly and clicked off the phone. He leaned forward and held his face in his hands. He knew the truth now, that his Sakura didn't love him. 

__

'How could I have been so stupid to think she could love me back?' he glanced down at the phone next to him and glared. _'Why should I even go to that photo shoot now?'_

Just then, Syaoran realized something. If Sakura didn't have any feelings for him at all, why ask him to come to the photo shoot still? Surely she'd want to avoid him now…His hopes rose then suddenly fell again. _'Of course, it has nothing to do with me…she just wants to get this modeling job…and Kazeshi-san asked for both of us to try out…'_

Syaoran sighed and got up to get ready for bed. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow…having to see the girl of his dreams knowing she could only be his…in his dreams.

~*~

nanda – What the? What's this?

daijoubu? – are you okay?

nan demo nai – its nothing

nani – what

-kun – a suffix at the end of the name of people you don't know that well yet, or for boys

That's the end of this chapter! Kinda sad isnt it? But no worries! Syaoran is in good hands, so I won't let anything happen to him! Just watch out for the next chapter, ne! ^_-

Review or email me at sutekisakura@yahoo.com


End file.
